Lor'themar Theron
Mists of Pandaria update.}} Lor'themar Theron is the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, and was the leader of the blood elves of Azeroth in the absence of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. After Kael'thas' betrayal and eventual death, Lor'themar has become the sole leader of his people and seeks to lead them to a brighter future. Biography Second War In the Second War, Lor'themar was second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, he defended Quel'Thalas against the invasion of the Horde, then he accompanied Turalyon and the Alliance forces to Capital City and helped them to defend themselves against the orcish threat. Third War Many years later the traitorous Prince Arthas, having already ravaged his own homeland, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, led the undead Scourge against the high elves. The Ranger Corps fought Arthas at every turn but were pushed further and further back towards their capital. Sylvanas Windrunner was slain by Arthas outside Silvermoon, the city was sacked, and King Anasterian and the entire Convocation of Silvermoon were killed battling the invading undead. After Sylvanas' death, Lor'themar assumed temporary leadership of the high elves and, along with his much-reduced forces, remained in Quel'Thalas after the fall of Silvermoon as a resistance to the Scourge remnants. Not long afterwards, Prince Kael'thas returned from Dalaran to proclaim the rebirth of the former high elves as the blood elves, or sin'dorei, in honor of their fallen brethren. Chosen as Regent of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar was commanded to "safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people" while Kael'thas took a group of the blood elf forces to join the Alliance resistance against the Scourge in Lordaeron, led by Lord Garithos. His old friend Halduron Brightwing, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, aided him in this task. The Sunwell After the Third War, the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir pursued Anveena Teague, the current avatar of the Sunwell, into Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar and Halduron rallied the blood elves in alliance with the band of adventurers and blue dragons who had joined together to protect Anveena and threw back the Scourge. While Lor'themar and Halduron fought against Dar'Khan's undead minions, their comrades were able to awaken Anveena to her true nature: she is, in actuality, an artificial being created to house the reaccumulation of the Sunwell's energies. Upon realizing this, she unleashed her powers upon Dar'Khan and the Scourge, destroying them entirely. Anveena elected to remain in the Sunwell Grove to help restore it, and Halduron and Lor'themar pledged to aid her, as well as keeping her existence a secret.Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy: Ghostlands (book) Sometime after, Grand Magister Rommath arrived as herald of the prince, bringing the message that Lor'themar was to prepare the blood elven people to come join their prince in the promised haven of Outland. In a discussion with Halduron, Lor'themar revealed his past with Dar'khan Drathir. Back when Lor'themar was a Ranger Captain, he befriended Drathir who used Theron's trust to allow the Scourge to reach the Sunwell. Lor'themar held himself personally responsible for this and swore revenge on Dar'khan. Current status Dar'Khan Drathir managed to survive the fury of Anveena and again he had intentions to steal the power of the Sunwell. Magister Kaendris sent Horde troops to defeat Dar'Khan, and after his defeat Lor'themar sent a letter to Thrall in which he requested an equal seat with the rest of the Horde. quest chain Kael'thas later returned to Silvermoon City with felblood elves and the kidnapped M'uru. Lor'themar told his people that they would endure despite the betrayal of Kael'thas. Also, the restoration of the Sunwell following the banishment of Kael'thas meant that the fount of magic had returned. What happens after this point is unknown. Currently, Lor'themar leads Quel'Thalas as Regent Lord of Silvermoon, and all of the sentries – which had previously said that Kael'thas would lead them to glory – would correct themselves and say that it would be Lor'themar who would lead them. King? It is speculated that he may be crowned King of Silvermoon, or that the Convocation of Silvermoon may be restored, only time will tell. In World of Warcraft In Burning Crusade Lor'themar Theron is a level ?? quest giver located in Sunfury Spire in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. After defeating in Deatholme, Ghostlands, players turn in to Lor'themar; blood elves are given a letter from Lor'themar to deliver to Thrall, informing him that Dar'Khan had been defeated and that the blood elves requested an equal seat at the table with the rest of the Horde. Players first go to the Undercity to obtain a seal from Sylvanas, before continuing to Orgrimmar. Burning Crusade quests He starts the following quests: * . He ends the following quests: * . * . * . See List of Silvermoon City NPCs. In Wrath of the Lich King Lor'themar Theron is seen at the Sunwell during the quest to restore Quel'Delar. When a non-blood elf player submerges the sword in the Sunwell's water Lor'themar thanks the player for returning the sword to its rightful owners. He then attempts to take Quel'Delar only to be rejected by the sword, knocking him away and taking a large portion of his health. For blood elf players Lor'themar praises the player for his or her part in restoring the blade. In Cataclysm Lor'themar played a minor role in the expansion, but was given a new model, new quotes, and his own voice actor. In Mists of Pandaria He appointed to lead the sin'dorei forces in the attack against Theramore. Sometime during these events Lor'themar gains a eyepatch. When the Isle of Thunder is discovered, Lor'themar spearheads the effort to recover Mogu artifacts. In Patch 5.1 In Patch 5.1, Lor'themar plays a key role in during the work of the Dominance Offensive and ends . In Patch 5.2 In Patch 5.2, Lor'themar travels to the Isle of the Thunder King in command of the Sunreaver Onslaught. Abilities * Cleave - 110% weapon damage to up to three targets. * Arcane Shock - 3700 - 4300 arcane damage, reflectable, 20 yard range * Mana Burn - 1900 - 2100 mana burned, 1 shadow damage for each mana burned, 30 yard range * Mass Charm - 15 second charm, 50 yard radius around Lor'themar Tactics Mists of Pandaria.}} Lor'themar, Rommath and Halduron's close proximity to one another can be misleading as well as intimidating for a small raid. Rommath is of no real threat to the raid, seemingly unbuffed since Lich King went live, he still uses no abilities at all and can be just tanked to the side during the fight. Halduron is a bit tougher and uses a few moderately powerful abilities but is easily dispatched only having half the health pool of Rommath. It's good for a tank to hold Lor'themar with two to four healers depending on gear, all mana users should be standing more than 30 yards away to avoid Lor'themar's Mana Burn ability. This fight is the apex of a DPS race in terms of Alliance PVP, Horde players from The Undercity, Dalaran, and Shattrath are capable of teleporting en masse directly to Sunfury Spire and thrashing even a large raid, CCing and picking them off can sometimes doom a raid due to lack of DPS on Lor'themar. That said it's best for players to start using AOE abilities if the Horde attempt to intervene. PVP trinkets are a must for this fight in order to deal with Lor'themar's Mass Charm spell. With luck, subtlety, and enough concentrated DPS Lor'themar will fall, from there the raid has done it's job, if they are capable of killing whomever remains the raid can see a good sum of gold depending on the number of players. Ranger-General? It is stated that Lor'themar Theron was second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, however there isn't any source that state him being Ranger-General of Silvermoon, even Dark Factions shows Halduron being chosen after Sylvanas' downfall. Quotes *"Come, let us welcome our wayward brother home by planting his grinning head on an end of a spear." *"The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." (TGC) Gossip text ;Post Patch 2.4 *''"Be strong. Kael'thas has betrayed us and what we know is in flux, but do not lose heart. We will endure, as we always have. Arthas did not crush our spirit when he swept through our land, and neither will Kael'thas. Let it serve as a lesson to us all as we move forward to our prosperous future."'' Greetings *"The eternal sun guides us all." *"As Regent lord of Quel'thalas, I will defend my people against any who will do us harm." *"Silvermoon will rise again." *"All will know the power and glory of the Sin'dorei." *"The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." Irritated *"Do. NOT. Touch. The HAIR!" Killing a Player *"It was inevitable." *"You die in vain!" Gallery lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar lost an eye during the undead siege. Lorthemar.JPG|Lor'themar Theron battles the Scourge. Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar and his councillors. Lorthemar.jpg|Lor'themar's World of Warcraft model prior to patch 4.0.1. Lor'themar.png|Lor'themar artwork. Lor'themar Wei.jpg Lor'themar Theron 0.6.1.png|Lor'themar in all diffrent apprences and ages. Fan art by Assey Westfall Trivia *Halduron calls Lor'themar a schemer and tells the player to be wary of Lor'themar in the Quel'delar questline. This is odd as Halduron is supposed to be his best friend, so they may have had a falling out. *In the trading card game, Lor'themar is portrayed as a paladin, though nothing in the lore has suggested he is one. However, this might be because of blood elves being the first Horde race to have paladins, (blood knights) and Lor'themar was listed as a paladin (blood knight) to emphasize this. Similarly, Velen is a shaman in the card game despite being a priest in lore. *Though he seems to have spent much of his life as a Ranger, iconicly fond of bows, Lor'themar seems to prefer very close range, or melee combat. He was seen fighting with a Sword in the Sunwell trilogy, and also used a spear/shield combo in Tides of Darkness, making him more of a Warrior archetype, rather than the Hunter, which is often associated with Elven Ranger's. *Even though he lost an eye and got a scar right above it during the Undead Invasion of Silvermoon in the Trilogy of the Sunwell comic, he still appears to have two eyes and a scarless face in World of Warcraft. (This might be just a graphical limitation on the part of the game). **In the mosaic, Lor'themar seems to have two functional eyes and scarless face again. It is likely this is just a mistake on Blizzard's part as it is unlikely Lor'themar's eye was healed to be functional again. *Lor'themar Theron is the racial leader of the blood elves in World of Warcraft. Out of all racial leaders, his model is the least unique, looking like a common but larger blood elf in simple gear. His quotes are also the same as many of the regular male blood elf NPCs. **Partly because of the above (and also because of his general lack of involvement in the overall storyline), it is a common sight on various WoW-related message boards that when someone mentions the name "Lor'themar Theron", the typical response is "Who?" or "Never heard of him". This will probably change come Cataclysm, though. *It is interesting to note that Lor'themar, unlike the other faction leaders, does not have a two hour respawn timer upon being killed by an Alliance raid, instead respawning (along with Halduron and Rommath) roughly 5-10 minutes following his death. Patch changes * * * * References See also * In the Shadow of the Sun External links ;Official lore ;Lore Jan 13th 2013 4:00PM}} Jul 22nd 2012 8:00PM}} de:Lor'themar Theron es:Lor'themar Theron fr:Lor'themar Theron hu:Lor'themar Theron nl:Lor'themar Theron no:Lor'themar Theron pl:Lor'themar Theron Category:Blood elves Category:Elven rangers Category:Paladins Category:City bosses Category:Quest givers Category:Silvermoon City NPCs Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters